Donde el odio y el amor pueden mas que la sangre
by BaSS-Snape
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts aun no se ha librado, Dumbledore no ha muerto ¿Pero quien es esta chica que no le teme para nada a Voldemort? ¿Y ese chico que siente una devoción hacia ella? Sin lugar a duda ella lograra ablandar y conquistar el corazon de vario.


Capitulo 1

**Ninguno de los personajes (a ecepcion de Basilus y "la chica" vamos a decirle asi x ahora ^^) me pertenecen , todos son invencion de J. K. Rowling, al igual que los hechizos, encantamientos, lugares, etc. Solo las locas ideas son mias ;D**

* * *

><p><em>–NO…<em>_no te alejes…__no me dejes__–desesperada, sin aliento y con cada paso que daba, menos esperanzas ella corría tras la figura encapuchada que se alejaba sin mirar en su dirección no importase cuanto intentara llamar su atención. Con su mano lo mas extendida que podía, ella aun conservaba un halo de esperanza de poder alcanzar y aferrarse a la tunica negra de aquel Mortifago, y evitar, suplicándole, que se alejara de su lado__–.¡POR FAVOR!__¡NO TE ALEJES!...__¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!__  
><em>_De un momento para otro dejo de sentir sus piernas, cayendo así__al frío y húmedo suelo. Como si el sonido que produjo el cuerpo de la chica golpeando el piso hubiese sido lo__único que pudo escuchar el Mortifago se detuvo en seco, y con una fría y penetrante mirada giro su rostro hacia ella.__  
><em>_Podía ver perfectamente el rostro del encapuchado, pero no lo reconocía de ningún sitio, ni siquiera de una de sus tantas__"premoniciones".__  
><em>_Su cabello rubio, casi blanco, de tez blanca, rasgos finos y delicados__–demaciados para un hombre–, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la chica fueron los ojos de aquel ser sin corazón. Grises, con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de un asesino y que de inmediato cautivaron a la chica.__  
><em>_–Por…__favor no te…__alejes__–suplico, ya casi sin aliento, a esos hermosos pero tan fríos ojos.__  
><em>_–Yo nunca amaría…__a un monstruo como tu__–fueron las__únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio, dedicándole una mirada fría y llena de desprecio, volteándose y perdiéndose en la densa neblina, para así__nunca mas aparecer.__  
><em>_Sin que ella lo notara, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules. Las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas dejaban a su paso, un ardor que comparado con el dolor que sentía en su pecho en ese momento, era insignificante.__  
><em>_–No…__soy un…__monstruo__–fue lo__único que alcanzo a decir entre sollozos._

Agitada y con las gotas de sudor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se incorporó de un salto en la cama.  
>–Eso… si que fue una pesadilla –comentó para si, observando su habitación sumida en la penumbra y un silencio sepulcral, pero iluminada tan solo por la luz de la luna. Blanca, pura, magnifica en todo su esplendor.<br>Mientras observaba hipnotizada su blanco brillo, noto que algo húmedo recorría sus mejillas. Como reacción levantó su mano derecha y con la yema de sus dedos tocó suavemente la zona donde percibió la humedad. Incrédula se quedó observando las lágrimas que en sus dedos reposaban.  
>–¡No puedo estar llorando por un sueño!... ¡Y menos por un Mortifago! –se reprochó a si misma en voz baja. Para evitar así despertar al chico que dormía con su negro cabello desordenado –lo que evitaba el ver su rostro–, boca abajo, dejando a la vista unos muy bien formados músculos y una piel igual de pálida como la de su padre que brillaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba por el monumental ventanal que tenia la habitación.<p>

En vano. Ya que cada vez que lograba pegar un ojo el sueño regresaba, impidiéndole descansar.

Ya más entrada la mañana, rindiéndose ante la idea de dormir un poco, se incorporó de una manera vaga y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.  
>Allí lavó su cara, el agua fría la despabilo del todo provocando un estremecimiento por parte de la chica, cepillo sus dientes con cautela y peinó atropelladamente su larga, lacia y negra cabellera –como ala de cuervo–, por ultimo utilizo un poco de maquillaje, intentando disimular las bolsas negras que, debido al cansancio y agotamiento por falta de sueño, debajo de sus ojos se formaron.<br>En dos movimientos se quito su pijama y la lanzó hacia el canasto de la ropa sucia. En interiores salió del baño para dirigirse hacia su armario, de donde saco la primera prenda que sus manos rozaron. Un vestido de satén verde botella, lleno de encaje negro en el ajustado corsé que resaltaba aún más su agraciada figura. Un vestido típico de un Slytherin y similar a los que suele usar su "tía", la peor combinación para el gusto de la chica.  
><em>¿Por que demonios debo usar estos ridículos vestidos?<em> Pensó para si_¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!__¿Saben?_  
>Sin dificultad se vistió, y con diario en mano se acercó hacia la cama y con una dulce y suave voz comenzó a llamar a su compañero, que sin problemas pudo dormir toda la noche, a diferencia de ella.<br>–Bass… Bass es hora de despertar… –susurro inútilmente a su oído.  
>–Mhhh… cinco minutos más… ¿si? –fue lo único que dijo, acurrucándose contra la almohada.<br>La reacción del chico le produjo lastima a la chica que con una mirada dulce y melosa observaba a Bass dormir placidamente, y decidió al fin despertarlo mas tarde. Se sentó al pie de la cama, abrió su diario y con su bolígrafo comenzó a escribir en el.

19 de noviembre

Me desperte hace unas horas, pero aun estoy despabilandome. Todo va como siempre, ellos haciendo cosas de "freaks" y yo sigo sin poder despertar a Bass.  
>Hoy tampoco pienso salir de aqui, ecepto si Bass me persuade de ir al Callejon Diagon o talvez al Londres muggle, solo para cambiar un poco de aire. Pero lo último que desearia seria tener que cruzarme con alguno de esos desastres de personas, no, ni siquiera podria clasificarlos como "personas". A decir verdad creo que ninguno de ellos se percato de la presencia de Bass y la mia, eso es una ventaja.<br>Pero algo que si me llamó la atención fue el sueño que tuve repetidas veces, en el que yo corria desesperada detras de un Mortifago.  
>¡¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Yo? ¡Enamorada de un Mortifago? ¡Totalmente Imposible!<br>En fin no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme, la única persona a la que amo es a Basilus. Por lo tanto es imposible que algo así suceda, así que no me complicaré más con eso.  
>Volviendo al tema, no puedo quejarme… bueno la verdad es que si puedo, pero mientras ninguno de esos sucios desgraciados entre en mi habitación (aunque verdaderamente esta mansión pertenece a Lucius y Narcissa, los Malfoy) o nos crucemos con alguno de ellos, todo estará bien…<p>

De repente un agudo grito rompio el funebre silencio que reinaba en la casa, provocando que Bass se despertara exaltado y un respingo por parte de la morocha, haciendo que los corazones de ambos se acelerasen.  
>Alertados, ambos se incorporaron y salieron de su habitacion disparados hacia el comedor. El eco de sus pies, parecia ser absorbido por la presencia perturbadora de la casa, a quien parecia no agradarle o permitirle la entrada a cualquier persona que no tuviera malas intenciones o pretenciones ocultas.<br>Con un vuelco del corazon llego hasta el marco de la puerta y se sostuvo en el. La cruda escena que se estaba llevando a cabo ante los ojos de la chica la la dejo helada, sin aliento y con su corazon en la gargante. Mientras que Basilus quedo petrificado y sin habla.

Todos los Mortifagos reunidos en la gran mesa. El, el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado, tu–ya–sabes–quien, el señor tenebroso (llamado asi por los incompetentes de sus seguidores), pero mayoritariamente llamado el–lord–no–tengo–nariz–y–me–creo–muy–malo por la chica, presidia la mesa que llenaba el frio, monotono y vacio comedor de la mansion de los Malfoy.

En el mismo instante en el que ella y Bass exhalaban el aire que habian acumulado en sus pulmones todos los encapuchados que estaban presentes, incluyendo a la rata sucia se Pettigrew que se escondia en un rincon como la rata cobarde que es, giraron su vista hacia los chicos que pasmados observaban sus atroces actos.  
>En el centro de la mesa el cuerpo de una mujer levitaba, mientras que EL le apuntaba con su varita. A modo de descubrir que era lo que captaba la atención de sus subordinados (quienes reflejaba una expresion de de confusion total en sus rostros) el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado giro su cabeza y dirigio su vista hacia la morocha y el fornido chico que estaba de pie a su lado, los que incredulos los observaban.<br>–Mi querida niña –le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa llena de amor, esbozada en su sin nariz y palido rostro. A simple vista algo imposible para EL, pero a decir verdad esa chica de ojos azules, tez blanca, y cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta un poco mas arriba de su cintura, era la unica que podia despertar amor por parte de ese "hombre"– ¡Al fin te nos unes! Pero… ¿Quien es este muchacho?  
>–¡PRIMERO MUERTA! –respondio ella vivaz– Y… no es de tu incumbencia.<br>Como un resorte Bellatrix se puso de pie y salto en defensa de su señor.  
>–¡¿Como te atreves a hablarle asi al "Señor Tenebroso"? –el rostro de la Mortifaga expresaba una inmensa indignación, al oir que se referian a su amo de una manera tan descarada– ¡Chiquilla insolente!<br>Para sorpresa de todos el que se puso de pie en defensa de la joven fue el mismisimo Voldemort.  
>–¡No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma a mi hija! –dijo, lanzandole a su subordinada la maldición "CRUCIO". Todos quedaron pasmados, el eco de la poderosa voz aun resonaba por las paredes del comedor. Nadie se atrevio a decir ni una sola palabra o ayudar a la agonizante Mortifaga que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, retorciendose de dolor. Ahora lo unico que se oia eran los gritos de Bella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>mi primer fan fic U.U sinceramente no se si esta muy bien el titulo pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio x ahora, y se que la idea de una hija de Voldemort es extremadamente extraña O_oU pero a mi me gusto la idea, mas que nada la personalidad de ella, como lo trata a Voldi XD... y tampoco se entiende muy bien quien es ella pq la idea era que Voldemort dijera su nombre seguramente en el proximo capitulo, que va de que alguno de los mortifagos le pide a ella muy encarecidamente que cuide de su hijo ^^ supongo que con eso les digo todo XD<strong>


End file.
